The patent literature provides several examples of structures which benefit from the utilization of solar energy, particularly in connection with the convective flow of air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,908 to Van Delic, dated Apr. 8, 1969, for instance, discloses a solar air moving system in which a sloping, open-ended, hollow conduit exposed to the sun results in an upward flow of heated air through the conduit. The energy in the ascending airflow is tapped to drive an electric generator.
Butler, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,853, dated Sept. 3, 1974, utilizes radiant solar energy to heat air in vertical columns contained between spaced walls of glass which form the sides of a multi-story building. The energy in the rising air is used to generate power.
Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,393, dated July 15, 1975, generates power through controlled convection. Cooled air at the top of a duct located at a high altitude decends through the duct to the lower end where the energy of the relatively dense falling air mass is extracted by means of a turbine generator.
The foregoing patents, in summary, disclose independently operated means for generating power from both ascending and descending air flow.
There still remains, however, considerable room for improvement, particularly in conjunction with structures, such as office, commercial, industrial or residential buildings, which benefit from the enhanced flow of cooling air resulting from the cooperation between the flow of cooling air and the air movement into the open lower end of the solar collector.